1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cable tray apparatus and, more particularly, to a cable tray apparatus for attachment to separate structural members, for example, a ladder-type cable tray. The present disclosure also relates to methods of using the cable tray subassemblies disclosed herein in conjunction with separate structural members, such as ladder-type cable trays.
2. Background of Related Art
Conventional ladder-type cable trays generally include a pair of spaced apart parallel and/or concentric side rails and a series of spaced apart rungs typically extending transversely between the rails for cradling cables, wiring, tubes and the like, such as for computer networks, telecommunications and the like. Ladder-type cable trays normally are suspended from ceilings on rods. In computer network installations, ladder-type cable trays are used for routing network cables along the ceiling of a dedicated room to upright components known as racks.
A typical ladder-type cable-tray in accordance with the general state of the art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,405 to Rinderer, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference. As seen in present FIG. 1, a ladder-type cable tray, in accordance with Rinderer, is generally illustrated as (20) and includes first and second generally parallel side rails (22) and a plurality of spaced apart rungs (26) secured to and extending generally transversely between the side rails (22). Moreover, as seen in present FIG. 2, an arcuate section of cable tray, in accordance with Rinderer, is generally designated (21) which includes a pair of curved concentric spaced apart side rails (24, 25) connected by rungs, each also designated (26).
Current applications demand greater numbers of cable runs be installed to satisfy the ever-increasing need to interconnect computer and telecommunication systems, etc. Some existing cable tray and rack systems while structurally sound cannot meet the need of routing the increased volume of cable required.
Accordingly, a need exists for a cable tray apparatus which increases the capacity of existing or new cable management installations, reduces the incidents of sag along the cable run and which provides a relatively smooth curve transition from one existing cable tray section to the next. In addition, a need exists for a cable tray apparatus which can be retrofitted to existing cable tray systems and which is relatively inexpensive and easy to install.